


Daenerys the broken

by ncisfanrobert



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Mad Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncisfanrobert/pseuds/ncisfanrobert
Summary: In this alternate canon Daenerys is still queen & has gone full on dark Jon Snow never killed her & now she is dealing with a fledgling rebellion led by Jon & Sansa  meanwhile the seven resurrect an old ally of hers hoping to stop her though not without a catch





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah gets a new life & a new purpose but with a catch

His eyes open & he looks down at an unfamiliar sight of a body not his own he looks around confused about where he is it looks like a crypt his muscles feeling like they haven't been used in months while he tries to get up his vision begins to return within a few minutes & the first thing he sees is a beautiful woman standing in front of him"Welcome back Jorah Mormont" the woman has black hair & brown eyes she is dressed in a long green robe"Who am i" the voice coming out of his mouth didn't sound like Jorah now but twenty years ago"You are still Jorah but circumstances forced me to be creative" 

"Creative" Jorah continues to look at his new body which is that of a six foot,muscular & black-haired man"She burned your body so when i needed to resurrect you i had no place to put your spirit" Jorah nods before she can finish"So you gave me another body but why do you need me" Jorah gets up starting to walk around a bit as the woman opened the door"Follow me Ser Jorah we have much to discuss" she feels him grab her arm"I need to know who I'm talking to before i am to follow you" Jorah speaks adamantly but realizes his grip is too strong & releases

"You may call me Larnysa i am a servant of the seven it is they who bid me to bring you back" Jorah is now with her in what looks like a temple"I will get you some clothes & food in the meantime i must show you something" Larnysa takes Jorah to what looks like a fountain in the middle of the temple"The water can reveal to us any sight that we desire past or present however it is the present that deeply concerns us" Jorah learned long ago not to be so skeptical but he was reluctant to look but when he finally did he was disappointed"I see only myself" Jorah turns away frustrated

"Your eyes can't see into the water Ser Jorah so I'm going to loan you mine" Larnysa puts her hands on the sides of Jorahs head"Now look down into the water again & it'll show you what you want to see" he does just that & finds his whole body feeling like it is on fire seeing a blonde woman wearing all black on top of a dragon she has an army with her that is attacking a small city"Bring me their leader Grey Worm i think perhaps before we raze the town i can make use of it"Jorahs eyes burn as he watches Grey Worm minutes later drag an old man in front of the woman"You may yet survive this day" she dismounts from her dragon

"Ive heard that this town is providing supplies to the rebels that would ordinarily be punishable by death but if you will do something for me i will spare the town" the man is on both knees"We don't have much to offer you perhaps some men to join your army" The Queen ponders the old mans idea"Destroy the city & bring all the townspeople back to Kings Landing kill anyone who resists" Grey Worm nods "I will see it done" Jorah turns away not able to look anymore"That isn't her it can't be" he falls to a knee rubbing his tear stained face

"Without you she couldn't keep the dragon caged anymore now she is all about love me or fear me all must choose" Larnysa helps Jorah to his feet"what happened to her after i died" he isn't sure he wants to know the answer to that question"A part of her died with you the woman you had loved ceased to exist Daenerys has become a tyrant who believes only she knows what is right for everyone she will kill anyone who stands against her"

Jorah follows her up to a tower in the temple"Where are we now" Jorah looks at the long sword & suit or armor on the table"That's the sword i had before heartsbane how did you get it" he picks up the sword "it was sent to bear island after your death & heartsbane was returned to house Tarly" 

Jorah looks out the window of the tower "If i was the only one who could stop this from happening why wasn't i brought back sooner"Larnysa is understanding of his confusion but is also annoyed by it"We still appear to be in the north their aren't many temples of the seven in the north because we worship the old gods primarily" Larynsa nods in agreement to Jorahs statement"We are in Deepwood Mott this is one of two temples in the North but this one is closer to winterfell" Jorah shakes his head"No im going to go south to stop Daenerys" he storms out of the room she isn't following him but appears at the base of the steps to his shock"She's stronger now Daenerys brought over reinforcements from Essos when Jon Snow led a march south he tried to kill her when she took the throne though I'm not sure you would've done what he did" "In the water i saw Kings Landing burning she burned the city didnt she" never in his life did Jorah wish he was more wrong "I shouldn't have let her come to the North & i should've done a better job defending her maybe this could've been avoided" guilt overrides is shock at what Daenerys had become Larnysa can feel it"You think you can redeem her it might be too late Jorah" he turns his back to her furiously"You told me I'm back to stop her & I'm telling you this is how I'm gonna do it"he walks out of the temple lightly armored in black except his livery has without any markings of sigils his gaunlets have a Mormont sigil"The Seven seem to believe their is hope in you redeeming her they will reward you if you succeed"Larnysa speaks to Jorah as he gets on the horse"I owe you a thanks i will repay the faith your gods have in me" he offers a hand to her which she accepts"If you require my assistance you need only call my name,I'll see you again soon your road ahead won't be an easy one"

After about two hours Jorah takes a break from riding needing to eat something so he stops near a river & carves a spear from a tree before standing in the water up to his knees pulling up a large salmon from the water tossing it to the shore to the pile of wood he had gathered to cook his meal.While Jorah enjoyed the peaceful scenery & good meal finding berries as a side he heard rustling noises behind him at first assuming it is an animal he has a hand on his sword but the steps stop causing Jorah to turn around to see a tall woman standing in the shadows"I didn't mean to startle you sir" The woman says to Jorah who immediately recognizes her as Brienne of Tarth

"It isn't safe to be out here at night lots of dangerous animals in these parts"Brienne doesnt get too close to Jorah who slowly turns to face her"Want some fish i got plenty" he kindly offers motioning to her that it is safe to come closer"Well i am famished i could use something" she sits with him by the fire"I'm Ser Brienne of Tarth loyal servant of house Stark" she offers a hand to Jorah who takes it but not before trying to think of a fake name"Joeranaus of Bear Island" he shakes her hand"Your name sounds familiar i met a Jorah Mormont not too long ago"

"I was named after his father" Jorah lied as he gave Brienne a fillet of salmon"If you are serving the Starks why have you left Winterfell" Brienne pulled up a portion of her leather armor to reveal a small but nasty wound"I was out on a patrol & we were ambushed by a squad of the queens enforcers they usually don't come this close to Winterfelll i was the only one who survived i came to you because i thought you might be able to help me treat it" Jorah nods & groans"I can stop the bleeding but you wont like how it will hurt" Brienne draws her sword holding it over the fire "I only needed the fire" she presses the blade to her wound as Jorah pulls her close to muzzle out her pained moan"Thank you Joeraneus they still might be out there" upon hearing that Jorah makes a decision he is afraid he might regret"I'll escort you back to Winterfell if they are still after you you might not make it back alone" Brienne is reluctant to accept his offer not wanting to put Joeraneus in danger but has a feeling she'll need him"I graciously accept your offer but i must warn you by helping me you could make yourself an enemy of the mad queen" Jorah grimaces at her use of that term & turns away from Brienne to hide his disgust "We can leave in the morning once we get to Winterfell i won't be staying long i have somewhere i need to go" Jorah lays a blanket on the ground a fair distance away from the fire"Get some sleep ill take first watch & wake you in four hours " Jorah knew enough about Brienne to know he could trust her so he was not afraid to have her on guard duty"I'm going to stop the queen it's why i came here" Jorahs bold words throw Brienne off-guard but make her curious"Jon Snow tried what makes you think you could Joeraneus" Brienne speaks with so much spite that it alarms Jorah to the point he backs away from her but he composes himself enough to remember his mission"Because i am meant to" he declares


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the life of queen Daenerys Targaryan

She didnt want to be this kind of ruler the kind that relied on fear & oppresion to keep her subjects in line this wasn't what she had envisioned years ago in Quarthe when Jorah had told her she could & should rule in fact Daenerys was sure he would be disgusted about what she had done & who she had become.Dany chose to burn Kings Landing in part believing it would discourage any dissent or challenges to her claim particularly from the north but what it has done was convince Jon Snow that she had to die however it was fortunate for her that Grey Worm stopped his assassination attempt

The Unsullied were unable to apprehend Jon who fled back to the North but Dany was reluctant to chase aftee him at first until she sent word to Daario who was now her hand to bring the rest of her army to Kings Landing & by the time the ships arrived the red keep had been partially repaired & she had planned to rebuild the city offering those who pledged loyalty to her a place there.Unlike most rulers in Westeros Dany didnt really have a small council because she trusted so few people she had offered her remaining bloodriders positions in her queensguard all but one refused instead opting to return to Essos but the situation with Daario was complicated she had left him in Meereen when she set sail for Westeros & when they had saw each other again he was still in love with her even though Dany wasnt looking to marry.

Daario had brought a much more dictatorial side of her that he had often told her was necessary to sustain peace in any kingdom he had expressed a desire to marry her but she claimed to not want to share her power with anyone else which was partially true but also Dany seems to find herself incapable of love after so much loss & betrayal sometimes she honestly wished Jon had succeeded in killing her to end the pain she constantly feels.Daario was unlike other hands in that he served as commander of her armies along with Grey Worm who like her had hardened after the loss of his beloved. Daario had just returned to the city accompanied by half the troops he left with to confront the Northern army at the neck it was the first full-scale battle of what Dany referred to as the Stark Rebellion he enters the throne room & fortunately for him Drogon is out hunting the dragon didn't really like him much"Your grace" Daario kneels in front of the throne"This rebellion is gonna be a bigger problem than i thought" Daario shamefully admits though he had previously stated it could be squashed in a month"Stand up & explain yourself" The queen demands to him getting to her feet as well.

"They are recruiting smallfolk to their cause & training them to fight against us it seems that Jon Snow has formed a militia & they don't fight like regular soldiers they hit & run usually in small numbers using the terrain as an advantage" Dany turns from him walking to the window looking outside"We have to convince these militia to abandon the rebellion by offering them something the North won't" Daario moves closer to Dany though still staying a safe distance away"You want to buy their loyalty that might work but i must ask my queen if they refuse your offer can you then do what is necessary to stop the rebeis" Dany looks down a bitter taste in her mouth because the truth is she hated killing & loathed herself for what grief & despair caused her to do to the city six months ago"I don't want to be a mad queen Daario if i hadn't of burned the city then Jon wouldn't have tried to kill me & Westeros wouldn't be at war I've become everything you told me i was & im nothing like he thought i was"

"Jorah never knew who you were his love blinded him to the truth that you aren't meant to rule with love you can only keep your crown if your subjects fear your power & to get them to fear you again you must be willing to kill innocents" Dany quickly turned back towards Daario & grabbed his collar"i kill my enemies which right now are the rebels but i don't want to be a ruler of nothing if this war keeps going neither side will have a kingdom left to rule" she lets him go questioning her choice to name him hand "You are a fine warrior & commander but even Tyrion was a better hand than you are" she storms out of the room Daario doesnt follow knowing she needs space Back in her chambers Dany is being tended to by Corbe her handmaiden who unlike Missandei she didnt bond with even though she had paid her to be at her service because Dany won't take slaves"Would you like something to eat or drink my queen" Dany flashes a rare smile because she enjoys the young womans cooking"i would thank you Corbe now on your way out please summon Grey Worm to me" Corbe bows lightly before departing & Dany fires the hairbrush Corbe had been using into the wall"I didn't choose this they chose it for themselves" that is what she told herself when she initially took the throne & demanded all seven kingdoms bend the knee which five of them did Recently Jorah had appeared in her dreams a couple times as she relived him asking her to run away to Asshai & their conversation in Quarthe about why she should have the throne"You made me a better woman & would've made me into the queen i was meant to be" she had told this to the visions of Jorah she periodically saw that Dany kept from everyone else "

Enter" she replies to Grey Worm knocking on the door & her must trusted ally walks over about to kneel before she stops him"I need to ask you to do something im not sure you're gonna like it" Grey Worm lowers his head to not look her in the eyes"I will do as my queen commands"he assures her & Dany sits at her table"I want you to send emissaries to the North & tell Sansa i am open to discussing terms for an armistice agreement" Grey Worm looks back up at her"They will never accept anything less than independence Tyrion made that much clear the last time you saw him" Dany nods agreeing with him"That may be true but i wish to salvage my kingdom before this war escalates to the point that i have nothing to rule & i also must ask that you do not tell Daario of this he would not be in favor of it"

Grey Worm gets back to his feet"i will see it done my queen but if i may ask if you don't trust Naharis then why is he your hand" Dany contemplates her answer briefly & slowly exhales before speaking"I trust him to serve me & protect me but Daario also has an agenda of his own that may not be in support of mine" Dany wordlessly dismisses him hearing Drogon roaring announcing his return"I'm not a mad queen" she screams at no one in particular before breaking down in tears"I am a lost queen who can't go back to who she used to be"


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah & Brienne run into a little trouble on the way to Winterfell

Jorah purchased a horse from a stable for Brienne in a small village where he also stopped at the healing house to procure medicine for her wound & when he caught up with Brienne again she was in the tavern drinking ale"You don't want to be doing that if we run into trouble you'll need to be sober" Jorah sits next to her"I got us a few things to make the journey easier" he pulls a large bag off his shoulder & puts it in front of her"I also got you a horse though ive never seen you ride" Brienne suppresses a giggle at his comment"I don't ride often but what sort of knight would i be if i couldn't ride"

"You are the first woman in the seven kingdoms to be knighted are you not" Jorah already knew this but wanted to cheer her up"It was the greatest moment of my life but my happiness didn't last long i fell in love with the wrong man someone who didnt choose me" Brienne didn't know why she shared such personal information with a man she had just met"May i ask if you are from Bear Island why didnt you follow Lady Mormont to Winterfell" Jorah had never thought about that before how he would explain who he is & where he had been but he had to give her something"I wanted to explore the world so ten years ago i left bear island to start a new life"

Brienne puts her cup down & gets up from the chair"You see those three men they are bounty hunters if the queen has put out a reward for your capture they will recognize you easily so lets get out of here" Jorah gestures to a table across the way & she is quick to follow him outside where about a dozen of the queens enforcers. Jorah can tell they aren't unsullied to him They more resemble the second sons who he had run ins with in the past"One of your citizens alerted us to the presence of a rebel in this village" one of the enforcers speaks hand on his sword which was long with a slightly curved blade"If you wish to guarantee the safety of this village you will hand over the rebel to us" the man is wearing a helmet shaped like a dragons head & his suit of armor was black with a red Targaryan sigil

"They will search the village until they find me & punish everyone for harboring me here"Brienne looks prepared to fight them her hand on Oathkeeper"No you need to surrender to them so they will leave in peace they will undoubtedly take you to the closest encampment & I'll follow"Brienne looks at him with disapproval"What makes you think they won't execute me on the spot" Jorah puts a hand on her shoulder in & attempt to relax her"Trust me they won't,we can't fight them here the risk of collateral damage is too high this village is surrounded by dense forests i can pick them apart in that environment" Brienne grabs Jorahs hand lifting it off her shoulder"Ok you make a good case & i trust you" "That means alot" Jorah shakes her hand"I have my gear stowed away I'll recover it then ill be back for you" they part ways Jorah out the back door of the tavern & fortunately the two enforcers he runs into on the way to the mill ignore him.

"Hello Jorah" Larynsa was standing inside the shed "How long have you been in here" he lifts up a floorboard under where he had been hiding his weapons including a short bow & a dozen arrows that he kept in a bag"Why the bow you aren't really an archer" Larnysa seems to know alot about jorah & that bothered him"Im a passable archer I've shot a bow in combat before" the angelic looking woman glides gracefully towards Jorah as he arms himself"Meeting Brienne has changed your path Jorah but not your destination helping her will further your cause" "I have yet to test this body in battle anything i should know"Jorah lastly puts two daggers on his hips"Take this it should give you an advantage" she hands him a green cloak like her own that would provids excellent camouflage in the forest"You will fight as you did in your prime & as an old man" Larnysa grabs Jorahs hand which surprises him"i have one more thing to tell you before you go it's about Daenerys" Jorah has a light grip on Larnysas hand"Saving her may mean killing her even if she wants to change some will never let her"


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne surrenders to the enforcers who are unaware that Jorah follows in the forest

"Once we get to the road the other half of our detachment should be waiting for us" The commander informs his other eleven men two of which are pulling a manacled Brienne with them"That can't be your sword did you kill someone for it"her escort teases her while holding Oathkeeper"This was the Kingslayers sword Valyrian steel very few of them are said to exist".The Commander leads a few paces ahead as the forest gets thicker & Brienne looks around for signs of Jorah seeing no movement"Where are you taking me" Brienne was told not to speak but finally opened her mouth drawing the commanders ire"We are taking you to the base where you will be interrogated & very possibly executed depending on the mood the general is in"

Jorah had been following them from a flanking position after hearing about the enforcers expecting reinforcements at the road he had to accelerate his original plan & backed further away hoping the soldiers would mistake his movement for an animal"Sounds like something might be following us"One of the man in the rear seems more alert than the orhers walking out of the clearing facing directly at Jorahs position but seemingly can't see him"Must be an animal" the soldier turns back only to notice that he has fallen behind

"Damn that trainee"The Commander had taken about two minutes to notice he was missing a man"Drascos,Florian go & bring him to me" both men nod & turn back to the clearing where the trainees body is found with an arrow in his neck"Someone is out there probably after our prisoner" Drascos gets up from the kneeling position he was in whole Florian goes back to find the commander.Another arrow flies & another man goes down getting one in the eye prompting the commander to gesture to a pair of his men"Stay with the prisoner" he orders them then turns his attention to the other eight"We have to stay together in one group make whoever this is attack us the arrows caught us offguard but he wont use them again"

Jorah had expected that they would split up to look for him that would make killing them & getting to Brienne easier now what he really needed was for her to catch on what he was doing"Whoever you are what is this woman worth to you" The commander draws his sword & holds it on Briennes throat"Wrong question Commander ask yourself are you willing to fight & die over me"Brienne says spitefully able to bend backwards & push the two enforcers into into a nearby tree

"You aren't worth it bitch" The Commander had ultimately decided that Brienne was too much trouble & raised his sword to strike her down but before his blow lands a green blur flashes in front of him & steel clashes with steel"Release her & the rest of you may live" Jorah pushes the commanders sword back over his head with his own"You killed my men the only choice i give you is either a fast or slow death"Jorah responds to the commanders words"So be it" he quickly twirls his sword to the right taking off an arm

"Behind you" Brienne shouts alerting Jorah to two men charging him the first tries to strike him high & Jorah slips his blade underneath the arm the second is more patient getting in a firm stance.Jorah blocks five quick moves aimed at his arms & legs staying in a defensive stance"What are you waiting for" The man is clearly frustrated with Jorahs defensive strategy & he just laughs"Im waiting to see something i haven't already seen a million times" he smiles raising his blade up as his opponent jumps up with a downward stab only to have Jorahs sword driven into his gut

Jorah had taken the keys to Briennes manacles from the commander tossed them to her to free herself knocking one man down she sees her sword next to them as they wrestle & is able to drive it in his chest the last guy has a knife & lunges at Brienne from behind one swing of Jorahs sword & his head comes clean off"Commander call the rest off & ill save your life"Jorah holds his sword over the man who nods"stop the attack that's an order" the remaining men stand at ease as Jorah gets near the commander" & grabs a piece of cloth wrapping it around the commanders stump"It should slow the bleeding enough to get a fire going then I'll be able to cauterize the wound" After Jorah finishes treating the commanders arm the man looks genuinely grateful"I should have killed the rest of you keeping you alive could come back to haunt me later" Jorah knew Brienne wasn't happy that Jorah spared them he suspected these men had been involved in the attack that left her alone & wounded"No reason to keep them alive Joeraneus they will just come back with a larger force" The Commander looks towards Brienne but not in fear but understanding"Why are you so close to Winterfell" Brienne looks at him sword in hand"answer quickly" she warns "We were sent to the north by the queens hand before the battle at the neck to infiltrate Winterfell & kill The Starks along with Tyrion Lannister it was Daarios belief that the battle would distract the Northerners & leave Winterfell vulnerable to infiltration,we went to that village because we planned to use the people as a means to gain entry it was mere coincidence that we found out Brienne of Tarth was there" Brienne sees Jorah cringe at the mention of Daarios name he can't believe Dany would choose him as hand but also knew she had few options "I owe you a debt for saving my life so my regiment will not engage any northern army we will retreat to the south,i will also tell my superiors of your honor Joeraneus even your enemies shall respect you" Jorah gives the commander & his two remaining men a small sack of food & a skin of water"You're on your own now" he turns away from them & meets up with Brienne who had walked to the bank of a nearby river

"Im no fool you recognized the name Daario what do you know of him he has been the commander of the queens armies he killed Gendry Baratheon when he took Storms End" Jorah never really knew Gendry but he also knew that he had been close with Arya Stark he noticed this during his visit to Winterfell"I've heard the name Daario from a friend of mine who fought with him he is a mercenary & a great warrior who controls cities across the sea that Daenerys had ruled"

"She is a queen in Essos as well i wonder why she even thought she needed the iron throne when she already had a crown" Brienne didnt get to know Dany while she had been at Winterfell but she also had a feeling she was missing a huge part of her story & had no one to fill in the gaps"Perhaps she felt that being a Targaryan gave her a birthright to the throne & it was her duty to take back what had been stolen from her family" Jorah didn't like to think about Danys obsession with the throne because he did little to alleviate it leaving him feeling guilty"lets get you to Winterfell by now they might have sent a patrol out looking for you"


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joeraneus & Brienne arrive at winterfell

Jon didn't recognize the lightly bearded black-haired man riding with Brienne but since it seemed she enjoyed his company he felt at ease as they both dismounted their horses & she greeted him as if they hadn't seen each other in a long time"I was just about to come out looking for you word was you went missing after the battle near deepwood mott we feared you dead" Jorah didnt know how he should feel about Jon knowing he had tried to kill Dany but also knowing he wouldn't have done it without good reason"Jon Snow this is Joeraneus of Bear Island he saved my life" Jorah lightly bows his head in respect"In doing so you have earned my favor sir & a debt" Jon offers his hand to Jorah who after a moment accepts it"Come inside im sure you must be hungry" they follow Jon into the keep where Tyrion is the first to greet them"Making new friends i see" he looks up & down at Jorahs new body

"So what do they call you sir" Tyrion looks at the sword the man is carrying while Jorah takes off his green cloak & hands it to a Stark servant "Joeraneus & everyone in westeros knows you Tyrion Lannister"he starts to walk past Tyrion"Joeraneus are you a bear islander" he says it more like a statement than a question"Yes i was named after Joer Mormont & i carry his sons sword that was sent to the Island after he died" Sansa Stark glides into the hall flanked by two guards who suspiciously eye Jorah"Brienne why would you bring this stranger here he could be a spy" Jorah watches as archers are aimed at him "I was wounded & he saved my life in battle i didn't bring him here he brought me here because i wouldn't have made it by myself"Sansa looks to Jon who nods confirming Briennes story & she signals the archers to stand down

"You couldn't have picked a worse time to be here" Sansa now stands a foot from Jorah. "I was away for ten years across the narrow sea never thought about coming back to westeros until i heard about the army or the dead but by the time i got here kings landing had been burned to a cinder,I'm here to make amends for my mistakes if the gods allow it" Jorah feels like he needs to be somewhere alone so he sneaks into small room it looks like no one uses"Larnysa" he speaks softly calling to the woman he was convinced was some kind of celestial being

"When i brought you back i went against my gods you know,I told them that i still saw good in Daenerys but someone had to help her find it" Jorah always knew Dany had a ruthless side & a potential for tyranny but he helped her to keep in touch with her gentle heart but now he knew that Daario had been in her ear likely influencing Dany into her more authoritarian style of rule"How do you know she can be helped" Jorah had wanted to discuss what Larnysa knew about Dany that she didnt tell him & she decided he deserved the truth"She prayed for help,she prayed to be saved from the darkness in her heart that's why i brought you back because only you can help her banish that darkness

"I have to find a way to get to her without bringing danger to winterfell i can't stay here Dany will never return to the north" Larnysa smiles which is a rare sight"Daenerys desires peace now it is her hand that gets in her ear talking of war & conquest you know how Daario Naharis thinks especially about her"Jorah looks at Larynsa seemingly deep in thought"You have the gift of foresight you are able to see future events" her response is a nod"That's how i know what to do most of the time the visions come from the seven but sometimes the reason we have them isn't clear"

In the war room Jorah looks at the map to intent on learning about the history of the rebellion"it seems the attack on Storms End & Gendrys execution for was retaliation for Jons assassination attempt & since then their have been two other battles including the most recent at The Neck which ended in a stalemate" Jorah speaks also pointing to a chess piece that indicates a rebel cell in Dorne"We can't attack Kings Landing as long as Drogon is still alive & fortunately for us Daenerys is unwilling to risk using him in battle" Jons information surprises Jorah who especially knowing about what she did in Kings Landing"Has the queen even been seen since you tried to kill her" Jorah begins to feel intense hatred for Daario who he knows is using & manipulating Dany

"Ser Davos was at Storms end when it was attacked hs was one of the survivors according to him Daenerys didn't order Gendry killed she offered him knighthood & a position in her queensguard if he would bend the knee when he refused Daario executed him but Davos himself was spared to deliver the message to the North that the queen rewards loyalty" Sansa spat the end of that sentence out with spite & Jorah looks past her to see Larynsa watching in the background feeling the same emotions that Jorah is feeling,hopelessness

Jorah truly hoped that Dany didn't order that execution but knowing what she did to the Tarlys when they defied her worried him he can see from the map that the rebels have managed to sneak militia forces into the south"Who commands your militia troops" Jorah looks to Jon who is the lord commander of the rebels "Now that you have brought it up they are without leadership at this moment so i was going to ask you Joeraneus of Bear Island if you will join us id rather not send Brienne south by herself"all eyes are on him awaiting an answer but he looks for Larnysa for approval finding her standing behind Arya giving him a nod before giving Arya an evil look that doesn't escape Jorahs notice "I will help you" is his simple reply


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 3 months later Daenerys travels with Drogon to the Riverlands to meet with Daario who is leading an offensive against Jorah & Briennes rebels

Daario is on his knees the moment Dany climbs off Drogon as are the rest of his men she is quick to notice only half of the thousand or so men under his command remained"My Queen its an honor to receive you.. Dany quickly waves him off"You may cease with the platitudes Daario i do not wish to be here & yet i am because you can't even manage to flush out a small band of rebels" Daario quickly gets to his feet this action seems to anger Drogon who growls & rears up"They aren't as small as you may think the Riverlands rebels have doubled their numbers in the last three months & they have strong leadership" Dany concedes his point & Daario gestures her to follow him to his tent"You are trying to negotiate peace with the rebels but it is foolish to think that they will accept any offer that leaves you on the throne" he says plainly 

"I never told you about that how is it that you come to know it" Dany feels the heat rising in her blood & so does Daario he backs away from her & sits"Do you want a drink perhaps it will relieve some of your stress" he reaches for a bottle of wine"No i want to know who told you about my offer to Sansa Stark" Dany demands as she takes a seat across the table from him"It came from one of the Northern rebels we captured he told me Sansa met with emissaries that you sent to discuss a truce" Daario spoke as if the idea of a truce was a betrayal"Do you still have this rebel in custody" Danys anger had cooled off a bit but her curiousity was peaking

"He was one of the leaders of the Riverlands rebel group we didn't get much out of him so he was to be executed today" Dany puts her hand on her chin thinking inquisitively"Before you do that i wish to speak with this man" Dany slowly stands up Daario stops her before she leaves his tent"We have no further reason to keep him alive Joeraneus is no use to us" the name makes Dany flinch & grab her chest for some unknown reason this doesn't go unnoticed by Daario"All the same you will take me to him that isn't a request" 

Jorah had allowed himself to be captured after Larynsa said it would bring Daenerys to him if he just managed to prevent Daario from killing him first he was left bound to a tentpole on the outskirts of the encampment & when Jorah heard Danys voice again he couldn't help but smile but Daarios angered him"He is very smart & dangerous my queen ive personally seen him kill a dozen of my best men & he's the reason i haven't been able to find their base he is always moving it after each attack"

"Go back to your tent i will call for you once i am through here" Daario lets out a slow groan & leaves Dany outside the tent she pauses before she enters & the man doesn't look up at first which she finds insulting"Do you know who i am sir" Dany stands directly over Jorah looking down on him"Everyone knows who you are the real question is do you" Jorah looks up at Dany & they briefly lock eyes before she turns her head"If you know who i am you should know well to look at me when you speak" Daenerys bends down to look the man in the eyes"I dont know why I'm even here but something drew me to you of that i am sure"

"Perhaps we have some sort of path to tread together or we have met in a previous life"Jorah was told by Larnysa that he can't tell Dany who he really is because she must figure it out herself & he also knows she is likely listening to this conversation"We only live one life Joeraneus & my life was made for me before i was even born" Dany reached for the knife strapped to her side"My hand says you are to be executed but I'm inclined to have your life spared under certain conditions"Dany cuts him free"You killed men who fight for me & you are part of a rebellion that seeks to supplant me from the throne i was born to sit in" 

Joeraneus shakes his head"No my queen i do not seek to supplant you i only seek to teach you I'm only in this tent right now because i allowed myself to be captured when i knew you were coming" Dany pulls back from the man holding the knife up"I didnt come here to assassinate you i came here to help you"Jorah is still seated not wanting to frighten Dany who could have him killed in an instant"What makes you think i want or need help" Dany stands up again turning away from him somehow she felt safe with this man & Jorah finally had the courage to stand"No one can survive in this world without help my queen i see the glimmer of light hiding in all that darkness the only way to stop the war & save the realm is for you to find that light again" Dany lifts the knife holding it against his face"You speak as if you know me but I'm not this person you think i am" Dany drags the knife down Jorahs cheek leaving a small cut before continuing"However I'm going to give you a chance to prove me wrong" she removes the knife & Jorah gets down to a knee"I pledge myself to your service my queen if you'll have me" Daarios patience had run out & he was just arriving in time to see what was transpiring"I will take you into my service Joeraneus let us both hope neither of us regret this" Daario looked on as Jorah stood up & kissed Danys hands


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joeraneus tries to win Danys trust entirely while Daario schemes to find a way to get rid of him

"Permission to speak freely" Daario confronts Dany after she gives Joeraneus a room to stay in at the Red keep though she insists he be under constant guard until she can fully trust him"You don't have to ask i need a hand who feels free to speak his mind" Dany & Daario are in her bedchamber though she isn't entirely comfortable with his presence"I dont trust this man he was with the rebels killed my men & you not only set him free you brought him into your service" Daarios dialogue is on the verge of rude causing Dany to slap him across the face"You would be wise to speak with more respect remember it is i who brought you here & chose you to serve as my hand" Daario backs away from Dany a bit stunned"What are your intentions with this man" his voice more subdued this time

Dany calms herself & walks over to her bed leaning over it"You didnt capture him he let himself get caught so he could meet me somehow he knew i would be there & he is not afraid of me he doesn't see me as a mad queen i need someone like that in my circle" Daario walks over to stand beside Dany"Is that how you think i see you as a mad queen?" He lets her ponder the question for a moment before he continues"No Daenerys i see you as the woman who can bring peace & order to this world but such things can't be accomplished without eliminating that which stands in the way" he puts a hand on her shoulder leaving it there"You offered them peace & they tried to kill you that's why you must not stop until the rebellion is destroyed & Jon & Sansa are dead" Dany brushes off his hand turning to face Daario"I didn't give anyone a choice i said love me or burn that's why they want me dead im not nothing like the queen he thought i would be" Daario knows who Dany is referring to

"Jorah was a good man & i admired him in some ways but he let his heart influence him too much as your advisor he was trying to make you into someone you were never meant to be" Daario rubs Danys back slowly trying to get her in the mood they very seldomly were intimate only twice since they reunited"Perhaps i was never meant to be a queen i won the throne with fire & blood & i have spent my entire reign so far dealing with a rebellion i cant force seven kingdoms to bow to me" Dany feels a little relaxed by Daarios hands unti he speaks again"Destroy Riverrun that has to be where the rebel base is use Drogon to do it that will strike fear into those who support the rebellion they may leave it to avoid the same thing happening to them" "I will consider your proposal now take your leave Daario i do not wish for your company tonight"

she doesn't look towards Daario as he leaves & changes into a simple nightgown to sleep in unaware that Larnysa was listening to her conversation with Daario the woman is invisible unless she wants to be seen but unknown to Jorah she had been watching Dany long before his resurrection which led her to believe she could be redeemed"i know you are there" Dany had spoke to Larynsa before assuming she was a ghost"Did i kill you" Dany had wondered if she was being haunted by someone she had killed when she razed the city "No in fact I'm not dead i am a Priestess of the seven they call me Larynsa" Dany feels confused this woman is alive but able to sneak in her room unnoticed"You must have some magic to come & go where you please & to avoid being seen" Dany opens the drawer next to the bed to grab a hidden knife behind her back"You won't be needing that Daenerys i just came here to tell you that the gods can't save your soul that is up to you & good or evil is a matter of the choices that you alone make" Dany holds onto the knife her grip tighter"I never had a choice i am a Targaryan i was born to rule & conquer Westeros believe me sometimes i wish i could be someone else but my blood rules me" Larynsa exchanges a sad look with Dany before disappearing

A knock on his door late at night startles Jorah who is slow to get out of his new bed to see who is annoying him"Announce yourself" Jorah says gruffly almost sounding like his old self"The queen wishes to speak with you" one of the guards replies prompting Jorah to put a shirt on"I'll be happy to receive her" Jorah is buttoning up his shirt when Dany enters now wearing a light robe over the nightgown & she sits down on the soft chair near the bed"When i first saw you i knew i couldn't let Daario kill you something in me kept saying i would need you" she looks at Joeraneus intently examining his body though he is turned away from her

"I only killed those men to protect my friend she really didnt like my idea of getting caught so she tried to stop me from going,we got ambushed & i fought them long enough to allow her to escape before i surrendered" Dany waa a bit surprised Daario didn't kill him on the spot "You kept yourself alive by feeding him small bits of information about the rebellion but how did you know i was coming" Dany looks around the room spotting his sword in the corner which looks familiar & gets up to pick it up"How is it you have this sword it belonged to a dear friend of mine" Joeraneus feels a little nervous as Dany moves towards him with the sword"I didn't know you have friends my queen you seem to detach yourself from people in order to maintain your royal visage,I'm not questioning your strength im questioning why you confuse emotion with weakness" he reaches out for the sword which Dany is staring at intently"It was on Bear Island when i returned there after the great war"Dany nods putting the sword on the bed"Daario wants me to burn Riverrun he wants to demoralize the rebellion"

"Do you want to" Joeraneus picks up the sword offering a spot to Dany on the bed"I want peace in the seven kingdoms but the north has always resisted my right to rule i wasn't the first in line for the throne & they tried to put my nephew over me even my own advisors thought Jon Snow was more fit to rule than me,to answer your question no i don't want to but i do want to end the war quickly & i fear i cant do that without using my dragon" Jorah didn't know Jon was Danys nephew & the thought repulsed him for more than one reason causing him to grimace"I think perhaps you should consider distancing yourself from Daario he might be able to help you win the war but what will be left after for you to rule?" Dany starts to ponder his statement"I desire to become more familiar with you Joeraneus i was hoping you would give me lessons in swordsmanship all i know is stick them with the pointy end"Joeraneus smiles even laughing briefly as he considers how he can use those lessons to influence her"I would be honored we can start tomorrow if you like my queen but if i may be so bold i don't think your hand is going to like this" Joeraneus puts his hand on hers slowly squeezing it hoping to get a reaction"It doesn't matter what he likes im going to do what i want to do & i think right now i need to be around someone who encourages my humanity not condemns it" she gets up & Joeraneus kisses her hands"sleep well Daenerys" he is smiling as she leaves.

Meanwhile Daario orders his men to allow the north to learn Joeraneus is with the queen under her service he suspects they will believe he betrayed them & want him dead eventually Daario intends to lure Joeraneus out of the city tipping the rebels off on where to find him"I will not let that bastard replace me" he tells one of his commanders after laying out his plan"The queen is already taking a likeness to him he will weaken her resolve" Daario also knows he can't kill Joeraneus personally because it would bring about Danys wrath"Send the message to the Riverlands the rebels will almost certainly intercept it in their own territory i don't want the queen to know about this it must appear to her that this is an assassination by the north,to win this war she needs to hate again"


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah gives Dany lessons in swordsmanship & Dany gives Joeraneus his first mission under her service

Dany had only used a sword once in her life & even then she was fighting on instinct more than anything else a will to stay alive but she silently blamed herself for Jorahs death since her inability to defend herself led to him using his body as a meat shield of course she didn't tell Daario this when he asked her about why she wanted Joeraneus to train her instead of him"You have more pressing matters to deal with you know which houses are lending support to the rebels find them & silence them" Daario smiles at her order feeling the ruthlessness in her words"Why not allow Joeraneus to accompany me we need to know if we can trust him against the North

Dany can't ignore Daarios point but has to adjust her decision"I will speak with him this evening leave me for now i will call on you when I'm through" A frustrated Daario reluctantly bows & leaves Dany in the dragon pit where she had planned to have her first lesson with Joeraneus"their is a beast in all of us & it stirs when you put a sword in their hand or in your case a dragon" Dany turns to the voice of Joeraneus"The blood of the dragon flows through my veins it dominates my destiny" she replies to Joeraneus who throws a wooden sword at her feet"We wont start with actual blades it's too dangerous for you" Joeraneus also holds a wooden sword he carved them both himself "Keep your eyes on me & find your balance footwork is where you start keep one in front of the other & never cross your legs any opponent will take advantage of the slightest slip" Dany picks up the sword which barely has any weight to it"I want you to be able to handle short,light blades they are best suited for someone your size now brace to defend yourself" Joeraneus is slow to strike going for her arms Dany surprisingly is quick to move her hands to block each of his high attacks then she shocks him with a counter spinning to avoid a hit on her right arm ducking low slashing across Joeraneus belly he doubles over in pain"Oh gods did i hurt you" she rushes over to him noticing the large bruise where she had hit him"I didnt expect that move you have good instincts" Dany drops the sword shocked at what she did"If that was a real sword you would be dead" she turns away from him not understanding why she is so upset "What they say about you can't be true" Dany helps Joeraneus up who no longer seems in pain"You mean the mad queen thing it's more about building a reputation & instilling fear into my enemies than actually being a mad queen after i burned the city i thought it would be enough to get the seven kingdoms to submit to my rule i was foolish to think the North or the Dornish would fall in line"

Dany decides she has had enough lessons today & drops her sword"Again im sorry i really don't know where that came from" Joeraneus smiles & pats Dany on her shoulder"You have a strong bloodline full of great warriors you always had it in you to be the next in that line" Dany looks into the eyes of her newest advisor & protector seeing something familiar"Your eyes are as blue as the sea when i look into them i feel a calm i haven't felt in a very long time" Jorah can't hide the smile knowing the effect he had on her"I thank you my queen may i escort you to your chambers" "My aren't you being a bit presumptuous Joeraneus" Dany is just teasing & he gives plays along"Oh i wouldn't dare to presume anything as far as you're concerned" she smiles & giggles a bit"I need you to do something for me this will be your first true test to determine your worth to me" they stop in front of her door"What would you have me do my queen" he stands at attention which causes Dany to chuckle"I need you to keep an eye on Daario I'm sending him to find rebel sympathizers id like you to lend him support as well as report to me on his activities im beginning to suspect he is working against me" that doesn't surprise Jorah who believes Daario wants to keep the war going because it gives him power over Dany"If you don't trust him why is he your hand" their voices are very quiet now Jorah knows Daario has spies"I didn't have anyone else & i needed a general to help me defend my kingdom Grey Worm is a good friend & great commander but he's my queensguard his duty is to protect me" Jorah goes into a deep bow"After what happened at Storms End I told Daario that captured or surrendered rebels aren't to be killed unless i order it & unarmed civilians aren't to be harmed i was taught much about war by two of the best men I've ever met they both died defending me what i did to Kings Landing dishonored them,if Daario breaks any of my rules i give you authority to relieve him of his command" Jorah gets back up"If you want more lessons I'll always be willing my queen" he kisses her hand something no one has done but Jorah"I will see you off in the morning Joeraneus sleep well"

When Jorah returns to his room Larnysa is already waiting for him"Now you see why it had to be you their is still good inside her but she never lets anyone see it with you she lets her guard down" Larnysa observes Jorah putting an herbal cream on his bruised abdomen"She surprised me in our sparring match fortunately we were using wooden swords i plan to teach her mom once i return" Larnysa shakes her head"If you go with Daario you may not return he will use the mission as an opportunity to get rid of you with you around he has less of an influence on Daenerys & he has created much of her mad queen reputation for her"

"So you did tell someone who you are even when i asked you not to"Larnysa should be mad but not she's surprised by his actions"I needed someone who could control the rebels & protect my mission we both wanted the same thing,for the record you only said i can't tell Daenerys & that she must find out about me on her own" he recalls from when they first met"You know Daario do not turn your back on him if you die then all that could be is lost" Larnysas words have Jorah analyzing them & a hunch pops up in his head"You have seen how this will end" he says it more like a question"I've seen many ways this could end they all depend on you Jorah nothing is certain"

In the morning when Jorah comes out of his room it is Daario & not Daenerys who is there to meet him & he doesn't look happy"I have something to show you come with me" he demands.They end up down in the dungeon this has Jorah concerned for his life"Listen Daario i know you don't trust me but if you plan to kill me at least have the balls to look me in the eyes while you do it" Daario stops in his tracks retreating back to Jorah"I promise if i ever kill you you'll see it coming". The two men reach a darkened cell where someone is seated on the floor facing the wall"My men caught her inside the red keep i think you might have met her before" Daario knocks on the bars as a very recognizable face meets Jorahs eyes"Arya Stark is the sister of Sansa Stark one of the rebel leaders she is a known assassin i suspect she was here trying to assassinate the queen". Jorah is surprised to see her since Arya was at Winterfell when he left "Have you informed the queen of her capture it is her decision regarding what to do with the prisoner" Jorah was hoping to get Daario to leave. "She doesn't like decisions like this being taken out of her hands" Daario looks at Arya with a slight nod of respect"She killed three of my men before i personally could subdue her I'm keeping her alive because we can use her against Sansa & Jon" Jorah nods understanding the strategy before Daario continues "You're right the queen needs to know about this & she needs to hear some good news from me for a change".

Daario leaves after a fair amount of convincing by Jorah to trust him enough to leave him alone with the prisoner"This was your plan all along wasn't it you were never with us" Arya rushes the bars her hands still manacled "I would strangle you with my bare hands if you were but two steps closer" she almost hisses as she speaks & despite her warning Jorah steps closer"Aye you could if you want i won't even try to stop you but you need me if you want to get out of this alive". Arya wraps the chain of her manacles around his neck & starts to squeeze"Brienne told us you surrendered voluntarily & now you are living with the mad queen it seems to me you might have been playing us for fools from the start" her grip tightens as Jorah drops to both knees in desperation he grabs the back of her head & slams it into the bars instantly freeing himself. Coughing & gagging Jorah gets back to his feet while a staggered Arya does the same"Listen to me what I'm about to tell you will be hard for you to understand but i swear to the old gods & the new it is true" he stops to allow Arya to collect herself"I was dead killed on the fields of winterfell my body was burned on a pyre & i was given my life back in this body with a mission to stop the war & redeem Daenerys Targaryen".

"I can't say i don't believe in resurrection because I've seen it with my own eyes but who brought you back & why are you so important" Arya seems very curious now so Jorah was eager to fill in the blanks" I was brought back by a priestess of the seven because of my closeness to Daenerys but I'm stuck in this body because she set me ablaze on a funeral pyre".Arya steps closer to the man to look in his eyes"You must be a Mormont with those eyes & if you are Jorah then it is true you might be the only one who can get to her". "im not here to kill her though i must admit the thought i might have to has crossed my mind i know you want revenge for Gendry but she had nothing to do with that if you trust me i promise you'll get your revenge" Jorah can hear footsteps coming as he speaks & grabs Aryas hands"I won't let them execute you I'm going to get you out of here" he walks back up the steps to find Daario"The rebels know we have her Brienne of Tarth & Jon Snow are marching three legions from Riverrun me & Grey Worm are leaving to meet them them you are riding with us".

Jorah steps past Daario who grabs his arm roughly"The Stark girl comes with us you will be responsible for her" he stops talking as Jorah pulls his arm away"One more thing if you disobey me in the field i reserve the right to kill you i will not have my command questioned" Daario looks down as he feels a knife poking his stomach"I know you want to sabotage the queens attempts to negotiate peace with the rebels & killing Arya Stark would achieve that i tell you now i will not be the one to strike the blow i don't kill unarmed people not even my enemies" Jorah puts the knife away & bows lightly "Give me one hour then we ride"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you find out who Jorah first told about his resurrection & the mission he is on


End file.
